Modern Family
Told from the perspective of an unseen documentary filmmaker, the series offers an honest, often-hilarious perspective of family life. Parents Phil and Claire yearn for an honest, open relationship with their three kids. But a daughter who is trying to grow up too fast, another who is too smart for her own good, and a rambunctious young son make it challenging. Claire's dad, Jay, and his Latina wife, Gloria, are raising two sons together, but people sometimes believe Jay to be Gloria's father. Jay's gay son, Mitchell, and his partner, Cameron, have adopted a little Asian girl, completing one big -- straight, gay, multicultural, traditional -- happy family. The show Has won Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series in 2010. the show is directed by Steven Levitan, Christopher Lloyd, executive producers; Jason Winer, Danny Zuker, Dan O'Shannon, Bill Wrubel, Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, co-executive producers; Jeff Morton, producer. The Tv shows cast includs Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett,Sofía Vergara as Gloria Delgado and Jay's second wife, Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy and Jay's daughter and Gloria's step daughter Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy Claire's husband. The show renewals # The show has renewed to have a 10th season on 10th season on May 10, 2017, and premeird on September 26, 2018 Then in 2019 Modern family renewed for an eleventh and final season on February 5, 2019, which premiered on September 25, 2019. The show is set to end After Season 11 wich is in 2020. Cast and characters Main characters * Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett * Sofía Vergara as Gloria Delgado, Jay's second wife * Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy, Jay's daughter and Gloria's stepdaughter * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy, Claire's husband * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett, Jay's son and Gloria's stepson * Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker, Mitchell's husband * Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy, Claire & Phil's daughter * Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy, Claire & Phil's daughter * Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy, Claire & Phil's son * Rico Rodriguez as Manny Delgado, Gloria's son and Jay's stepson * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett, Mitchell & Cameron's adoptive daughter (main seasons 3–present; portrayed by Jaden Hiller and Ella Hiller in seasons 1 and 2) * Jeremy Maguire as Fulgencio "Joe" Pritchett-Delgado, Jay & Gloria's son and Claire, Mitchell & Manny's half-brother (recurring seasons 4–6, main seasons 7–present; portrayed by Rebecca and Sierra Mark in season 4 and Pierce Wallace in seasons 5 and 6) * Reid Ewing11 as Dylan Marshall, Haley's boyfriend, and later husband (recurring seasons 1–10; main season 11) Cast and crew Main character * Ed O'Neill as Jay Pritchett * Sofía Vergara as Gloria Delgado, Jay's second wife * Julie Bowen as Claire Dunphy, Jay's daughter and Gloria's stepdaughter * Ty Burrell as Phil Dunphy, Claire's husband * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Mitchell Pritchett, Jay's son and Gloria's stepson * Eric Stonestreet as Cameron Tucker, Mitchell's husband * Sarah Hyland as Haley Dunphy, Claire & Phil's daughter * Ariel Winter as Alex Dunphy, Claire & Phil's daughter * Nolan Gould as Luke Dunphy, Claire & Phil's son * Rico Rodriguez as Manny Delgado, Gloria's son and Jay's stepson * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Lily Tucker-Pritchett, Mitchell & Cameron's adoptive daughter (main seasons 3–present; portrayed by Jaden Hiller and Ella Hiller in seasons 1 and 2) * Jeremy Maguire as Fulgencio "Joe" Pritchett-Delgado, Jay & Gloria's son and Claire, Mitchell & Manny's half-brother (recurring seasons 4–6, main seasons 7–present; portrayed by Rebecca and Sierra Mark in season 4 and Pierce Wallace in seasons 5 and 6) * Reid Ewing11 as Dylan Marshall, Haley's boyfriend, and later husband (recurring seasons 1–10; main season 11) Episodes Main article: List of Modern Family episodes